


Just Us

by JanuaryVictim, Unclesteeb



Series: Our Bodies Make Poetry [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Male Character, Trans Sam Wilson, Trans Steve Rogers, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryVictim/pseuds/JanuaryVictim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: Steve blames the motorcycle ride.That’s it, he decides as he fights down the shiver that wants to overtake him. He curses himself for not renting the first floor apartment in his building as he climbs the stairs, harder than he’s been in maybe his entire life. He has a bit of a hard time deciding if he wants to take the stairs two by two like he usually does. He decides against it, taking the snails like a regular guy- or someone withthe world's most intense boner.He blames the motorcycle for it, and not the desire to be balls-deep inside the handsome almost-stranger he just had coffee with. Well, metaphorically balls-deep-er, whatever.





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written by me, unclesteeb! Make sure you check out the next fic by Januaryvictim after this!
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](https://unclesteeb.tumblr.com/post/166578977896/heres-transsteve-jerkin-it-to-sam-because-why), but beefed up a little for ao3.
> 
>  **Warning** : If Trans Steve referring to his genitals as his dick/cock is not for you, don't read on. Thanks!

Steve blames the motorcycle ride. 

That’s it, he decides as he fights down the shiver that wants to overtake him. He curses himself for not renting the first floor apartment in his building as he climbs the stairs, harder than he’s been in maybe his entire life. He has a bit of a hard time deciding if he wants to take the stairs two by two like he usually does. He decides against it, taking the snails like a regular guy- or someone with _the world's most intense boner_.

He blames the motorcycle for it, and not the desire to be balls-deep inside the handsome almost-stranger he just had coffee with. Well, metaphorically balls-deep-er, whatever. He shakes his head at himself. He shouldn’t be allowed to think when he’s this turned on. 

He decides that climbing the stairs two at a time is worth the possible hallway orgasm, and is relieved when he doesn’t have to say hi to his neighbor. He doesn’t think he could get through basic human pleasantries right now. 

He knew he should have taken a cab.

That would have prevented all of this. It absolutely wasn’t like he made googly eyes at Sam Wilson, his new pal, for the past four hours or anything (it was actually four hours and seventeen minutes but Steve obviously wasn’t counting). It wasn’t that he had driven Sam home on the back of his bike and got to feel Sam’s hands around his waist, his fingertips dancing against the hem of Steve’s shirt. It wasn’t that he would have given anything to turn around and kiss Sam at every red light they hit and when Steve pulled up to Sam’s front door to drop him off. It definitely wasn’t that he spent his entire motorcycle ride home daydreaming about the different ways he could make Sam scream his name. 

Denial, thy name is Steve.

Denial gets to his front door after what feels like seven hours of stair-climbing and hallway-walking. His legs are practically shaking from the stimulation of it all. He knows that he’ll be fine once he gets inside his apartment. He’ll calmly make it to his bed where he’ll undress himself fully before giving himself a lazy, languid afternoon jerk. 

Steve knows that he’s hailed in textbooks and museums as a master tactician, but being able to follow your own plans seems to have a way of going out the window when there’s beautiful guys with gap-toothed smiles involved. 

He gets his front door open and kicks it shut in an instant. He barely remembers to lock it before he’s shoving a hand down his own pants. 

“Fuck,” he sighs and the muscles in his stomach jolt at that first touch of his hand on his dick. He brings his hand down a little lower to where he’s felt himself get wet enough to practically soak through his boxers. He allows himself just the quickest dip of his fingers inside, gasping at it, before he returns his attentions back to his dick. He leans back against the door and with his free hand, snaps open the button of his pants so that he has a little wiggle room.

He lets his mind drift back to earlier, when he was sitting across from Sam at the coffee shop, somehow soaking up every word that Sam was saying and calculating approximately how long he could fuck Sam right there on the table before someone would call the police. Sam was wearing a blue v-neck shirt with just the tips of his collarbones poking out the top. Steve wants to bite them, imagines putting his teeth there and the sweet sounds that Sam would make under him. 

He strokes himself and imagines lifting up Sam’s shirt, being able to kiss up the rippled muscle of his abs, lick around his nipples, maybe. He wonders if Sam likes that as much as he does. He imagines Sam returning the favor, his goatee scratching up the skin on Steve’s pecs.

“Oh-ohh,” Steve gasps and moans. He slows his fingers almost to a stop. He knew this was gonna be a quick wank but fuck, he’d at least like it to last a full minute. Maybe even allow himself to take off some of imaginary Sam’s clothes

Now there’s a thought.

He starts stroking his wet, hard cock again with his fingers as he pictures it. Sam without a shirt, without pants too. God, his thighs. Steve imagines himself being able to run his hands over them, feel the thick muscle there. He feels his cock throb and gasps. He imagines his hands on Sam's ass, squeezing it and making Sam grind down on him. 

Or better yet-

Steve imagines himself wearing his favorite dick. He imagines himself being able to stretch Sam open enough to take it, fuck- he’d take it so good. Steve knows this already. He bites on his bottom lip to stifle the groans leaving his throat. He imagines Sam lining himself up to sit down on it, how his head would tilt back as Steve filled him up and up-

Without any warning, Steve feels himself come. There’s no buildup, no preamble. He cries out with the feeling a lot louder than he means to as his cock throbs under his fingers. He strokes himself through it and twists and writhes against the door as the pleasure courses through him like hot-white electricity. 

He’s still throbbing when his phone starts to buzz in his pocket. He groans, because he’s not quite ready to stop, but he removes his hand from his pants anyway. Somehow he manages to dig his phone from his pocket without getting it sticky. When he reads the texts, he feels himself get hard again almost instantaneously.

 **Sam** : hey I know this is pretty forward of me, but are you free later?  
**Sam** : btw, do you top?

Steve can’t reply fast enough. 

**Me** : I’m free all the time 

He hits send before he realizes how ridiculous that sounds. “Fuck. Great, now he thinks you’re a loser.” He sighs at himself and sends out the next text, because at least he has that going for him.

 **Me** : I only top, actually. 

Sam’s reply comes quickly enough that Steve doesn’t even have time to shut his eyes and stress. 

**Sam** : Should we fuck before dinner, or after?

Steve pulls his pants down the rest of the way and actually trips over over them sprinting to his bedroom to get changed. He should take a shower. Does he have time to take a shower? He realizes, skidding to a halt naked in the middle of his bedroom floor, that he never texted Sam back.

 **Me** : before  
**Me** : please

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the next work in this series by the wonderful Januaryvictim, who you can find on tumblr [here](gothlumberjack.tumblr.com). You can find me[ here](unclesteeb.tumblr.com)! Look forward to at least one more fic with these lovebirds!


End file.
